Los héroes del fandom
by bigi43
Summary: Hermione Granger sospecha que ya no es Harry Potter, la saga más popular... ¿Que harán contra Crepúsculo para recuperar el liderazgo?...
1. Chapter 1

LOS HÉROES DEL FANDOM

Capítulo 1

**Somos los mejores**.

-¡Estamos en decadencia! –la afirmación de Hermione Granger hizo que todos los presentes la miraran expectantes.

Habían convocado a una reunión en Grimmauld place, alrededor de la mesa de la cocina podían verse a todos los sobrevivientes de la batalla final.

A pesar de ser los héroes de la guerra, no eran felices precisamente sus caras…

-¡Creo que exageras, Hermione, mi popularidad sigue intacta! –espetó Harry.

Draco Malfoy rodó los ojos, a pesar de haber ayudado a la orden del fénix a último momento, el divismo de Potter lo exasperaba…

-No son ideas mías, lo que pasa Harry es que tú solo te interesas en el Quidditch.

-Y en las mujeres -aseguró Ron Weasley.

-Sí en eso también –dijo la castaña despectiva – a lo que me refiero es que ellos nos están ganando, las fan deliran por la sanguijuela y no hablemos de los gritos que despierta en las mujeres "ese chucho".

-Será que sabes demasiado porque te comiste los cuatro libros "sabelotodo"

-¡Muérete Malfoy! Que ya ni a ti te ven tan lindo, ni tan sexy… prefieren "al perro"

A Draco Malfoy podían decirle cualquier cosa, menos que no era sexy…El rubio se levantó de la mesa y fue directo a donde estaba la castaña…

-No será que tu deliras por Jacob Black – le espetó acorralando a la castaña contra la pared.

-¡Claro que no! Yo no soy una traidora, jamás me fijaría en ellos, son nuestros enemigos del fandom, son el objetivo a vencer, son quienes compiten nuestro liderazgo en la preferencia de los lectores…

-Tranquila Granger –dijo Pansy Parkinson- ellos son unos novatos, nosotros tenemos a los lectores a nuestros pies desde hace muchos años…

-¡Pero ustedes no lo entienden! Nuestra popularidad cae mientras que ellos…

-Escucha cerebrito, solo tenemos que hacer un plan, para eso somos los mejores brujos de Hogwarts… -dijo Malfoy.

-¿Un plan?… ¿Pero que plan?

-Fácil, sangre sucia, tú dices que ellos nos ganan en estos momentos, hay que hacer lo que dice el refrán "Sí no puedes en su contra, únete…"

-¡Genial Malfoy! –dijo Pansy –iremos a Forks y los derrotaremos frente a todas sus admiradoras…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

"**La culpa es de JKR"**

-¡Genial Malfoy! –dijo Pansy –iremos a Forks y los derrotaremos frente a todas sus admiradoras…

-Tenemos varios problemas –aseveró Hermione.

Draco y Pansy menearon la cabeza -¿Es que nunca vería el lado positivo a las cosas, Granger? –pensaron.

La castaña siguió su relato sin prestarles ninguna atención…

-Primero: ninguna de las dos escritoras piensa continuar escribiendo sobre las zagas.

-¿Y eso que importa? Es mejor, nosotros podemos convencer a JKR que siga un libro más, y si S. Meyer no lo hace mejor, nuestra popularidad estará en la cima mientras la de ellos… - afirmó Harry.

-¡Déjame terminar, Harry! –se quejó la chica.

-Sí, dejen a la cerebrito, tranquila a ver si logra hilar dos pensamientos –burló Draco.

Hermione lo miró con odio, pero siguió hablando…

-Suponiendo que como dice Harry, JKR acceda a escribir un nuevo tomo, el problema principal es que la mayoría de los fans son mujeres, y nuestros hombres están muertos.

-¡Qué! –gritó Ron ¿Estás loca? ¿Quién está muerto?

Hermione rodó los ojos, era imposible hablar con ellos –pensó- sin embargo siguió con su idea…

-¡Déjame terminar, Ron! Y tú Malfoy guárdate el comentario. Lo que quiero decir es que los personajes de Crepúsculo, en especial en el último libro, son la mayoría Marys y Garys Sue's (dirían las críticas) siempre fuertes y perfectos la única excepción es Bella al principio, y si prestan atención, ellos no tuvieron bajas, es decir, solo murieron los enemigos…

-No entiendo el punto –dijo Luna.

-El punto es que JKR, no entiendo bien el porque, se la pasó matando a nuestros "galanes" y eso hizo que ya no tengamos tantos fans…

-No estoy de acuerdo –dijo Malfoy.

-Ni yo-agregó Harry.

-¡Claro que sí! Piensen no mas, por ejemplo, las mujeres maduritas antes deliraban por Snape o Sirius, pero JKR los sacó de competencia, ahora lo hacen por Carlisle Cullen.

Luna y Ginny menearon la cabeza asintiendo…

También nos dejó sin James Potter, Cedric, Fred, Lupín, etc… mientras que ellos, la astuta Meyer, se ocupó de que fueran invencibles y solo murieran los otros, ni siquiera a un lobo de la manada de Sam liquidó…Por eso nos llevan ventaja ese Jake, Jasper, Emmet, Edward, la manada completa miren si hay candidatos para las fanáticas…

-Creo que nos estás subestimando Granger –dijo Malfoy- ¡Hay muchas admiradoras de nosotros!…

-Sigue con tu ego en alto, Malfoy… si hasta la "alerta permanente" de Moddy falló, tanta alerta… tanta alerta… y no se dio cuenta la decadencia que sufrimos…

-Entonces qué es lo que tenemos que hacer para recuperar nuestro liderazgo –preguntó firme Pansy…

Hermione se quedó callada unos minutos, hasta que respondió…

-Iremos a Forks, para conocer a nuestros rivales, influiremos en JKR para que escriba otro libro, donde tal vez, James, Albus, Hugo y Scorpius nos ayuden a sacar las papas del fuego.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

"**Ella lo dijo en el epílogo"**

-Iremos a Forks, para conocer a nuestros rivales, influiremos en JKR para que escriba otro libro, donde tal vez, James, Albus, Hugo y Scorpius nos ayuden a sacar las papas del fuego.

-¡Estás loca, mujer! ¿Cómo puedes afirmar que los chicos van a subir nuestra popularidad si todavía no nacen?

-¡Muy inteligente, Ron, muy inteligente! Pero van a nacer… JKR lo escribió en el epílogo.

-¡Nos tendremos que casar, entonces! –dijo Ron apesadumbrado.

-¡No me digas Granger, que no tenemos posibilidades! -burló el rubio susurrándole en el oído.

-Sí Ron, nos tendremos que casar, y no Malfoy, tú y yo nunca pasamos por la imaginación de ella –respondió Hermione colérica.

-¡Que alivio, Granger! aunque… ¡¿Te hubiera gustado, no?!

-¡Déjate de decir estupideces, Malfoy y piensa como seducir a las lectoras, cosa que ya no ocurre! -dijo venenosa.

Malfoy fue hacia la castaña y acercó sus labios a los de ella…

-¿Dime que no te gustaría besarlos? –susurró.

Hermione estaba roja, su corazón palpitaba a mil, cuando fue salvada por Ron…

-Ya déjala, Malfoy, ¡No te metas con la madre de mis hijos que no nacen! –gritó el pelirrojo.

Malfoy sacó su varita, ambos iban a empezar una lucha cuando fueron interrumpidos por McGonagal.

-Acá les dejo el trasladador, a las cinco en punto, los llevará directo a Forks, allá hay una casa en el bosque a un costado del límite del pueblo y La Push, usen las varitas como brújulas que los llevará directo a la casa. ¿Quiénes serán los que vallan en la misión? –preguntó la directora.

-Hermione, Ron y yo –dijo Harry.

-Yo no me pienso quedar –dijo Draco.

-Ni yo –dijeron Ginny y Pansy, al mismo tiempo. Luna y Nerville se quedaron callados, sabían que no podían dejar Grimmauld place solo.

Harry y Draco fulminaron a las chicas con la mirada evidentemente no querían que fueran.

-Esta bien, que vallan los seis –dijo McGonagal.

-Pero ellas… empezaba a decir Harry.

-¿Ellas que? –preguntó McGonagal.

-Es peligroso –dijo Draco.

-No será Malfoy, que tienen miedo a que les gusten más los galanes de Forks –dijo la castaña.

La directora sonrió y se fue.

-Ya verás, Granger, ya verás quienes somos los mejores –espetó el rubio, a lo que Ron y Harry asintieron.

La chicas miraron el reloj eran las cuatro y treinta minutos, así que fueron a preparar el equipaje, ellas tenían que llevar muchas cosas, no valla a ser cosa que las vampiras esas tuvieran mejores fachas, cuando tenían toda la ropa y los maquillajes mágicos guardados fueron hacia el trasladador que era un reloj antiguo de mesa, y a las cinco en punto a la cuenta de tres, los seis sin mediar palabra agarraron el reloj…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

"**El encuentro"**

Cayeron en medio de un bosque, con tanta mala suerte para Hermione que su cuerpo cayó justo sobre el de Malfoy…

-¡Me aplastas, sangre sucia! –dijo con burla mientras la agarraba con tal posesión que la chica no atinaba a soltarse…

Harry que al estar más acostumbrado a caer ya lo hacía de pie, fue hasta su amiga y la ayudó a pararse.

-¡Gracias Harry! –dijo Hermione mientras miraba como Ron coqueteaba con Pansy…No entiendo como JKR me hace casar y tener hijos con él –pensaba- si Ron es un mujeriego que nunca me dio la hora, si hasta podría afirmar que es más mujeriego que Malfoy…

Los seis chicos empezaron a caminar usando el hechizo localizador, pronto llegaron a la casita que era una cabaña blanca que parecía muy acogedora…

-Llegamos cerebrito –dijo Malfoy- ¿Ahora que se supone que debemos hacer?

Hermione no le contestó, empezaron a acomodarse y cuando ya estaba todo listo la castaña habló.

Tenemos que conocer a nuestros rivales, tratarlos, ver los puntos a favor y los puntos en contra…Nosotras las mujeres, tratar de ver que es lo que hace que ellos sean tan atractivos para las fans, y tratar que ellos los copien –dijo mirando despectivamente a los tres chicos.

-Oye Granger…¡No te pases de lista! –espeto Malfoy –que no haces más que responsabilizarnos a nosotros y te recuerdo que las vampiras con la súper Sue Bella incluida hacen delirar a los fans… mientras ustedes…

-¡Malfoy ya te dije que no molestes a Hermione! –dijo Ron enérgico-ella es… es… no será hermosa pero es… es…especial –dijo al fin.

Draco largó una carcajada y Hermione roja como un tomate espetó -¡Gracias Ron! No se que haría sin ti – a lo que el pelirrojo sonrió sin entender el sarcasmo, el que sí lo había entendido era Draco que se seguía destornillando de la risa…

Hermione furiosa, les dijo a Ginny y Pansy que salieran con ella a caminar por el bosque a ver si tenían suerte y veían a alguien…

Así lo hicieron a pesar que Harry no quería que fueran solas las tres salieron sin darle importancia… antes de irse Hermione dijo:

-Harry, Ron no nos sigan que sabemos cuidarnos perfectamente…

Ambos muchachos sabían lo peligroso de contradecir a su amiga cuando estaba atacada, por lo que asintieron sin decir nada…

Ni bien se fueron Draco exclamó…

-A mí no me va a mandar una sangre sucia, así que veré que hacen… y con al asentimiento de los otros dos el chico salió sigilosamente tras ellas…

Las chicas habían caminado una hora y nada, nadie aparecía, ya estaban por volver cuando sienten una presencia extraña…

-Ciento que nos observan –dijo Hermione.

-Claro que sí, mira ese dúo que viene allá… ¡Pero si son guapísimos! –agregó Ginny.

-¡Ginny! ¡Que dices! -recriminó la castaña mientras veía como los dos muchachos se acercaban sonriendo.

-¡Por Merlín! El rubio hace que se me ericen los pelos de las piernas –dijo Pansy.

-¡Pues te los afeitas! -contestó Hermione –recuerden ellos son el enemigo, no pueden babear por ellos…

-El castaño, es tan perfecto-dijo Ginny…

-Hola señoritas ¡Se encentran perdidas! –dijo un joven con una voz muy sensual y armoniosa…

-No es realidad, solo paseamos –dijo Pansy.

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen y él es Jasper Hale, no es seguro pasear solas por este bosque –dijo el castaño.

-Nosotras somos Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson y Hermione Granger y sabemos quienes son, vampiros de la saga de Crepúsculo- afirmó la castaña ante la mirada atónita de los chicos…


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

**¿Tú esposa?**

Edward se quedó mirando a Hermione…

-Sé que puedes leer nuestros pensamientos –dijo la castaña en forma de advertencia…

-¿Lee nuestros pensamientos? –Preguntó Pansy despavorida -¡Por Merlín Granger, tendrías que haberlo avisado antes! espero que Edward no se espante por todo lo que pensé hacerle.

Jasper largó una carcajada, y Edward sonrió seductoramente a la morena.

-Pues usa oclumancia –dijo Ginny a Pansy –fuiste mortífaga deberías saber hacerlo.

-Error querida amiga, Snape solo le enseñó a Draky.

-Sus nombres también me son conocido –dijo Edward –y por lo que leo en la señorita –espetó acercándose a Pansy –son las heroínas de una saga conocida.

-Muy conocida –rectificó la castaña –la más conocida.

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no –dijo Jasper- ¿No pelearemos por eso, verdad? –el rubio calmaba los ánimos con su poder…

-¡Claro que no! –dijo Ginny sugestivamente.

-¿Podemos acompañarlas a algún lado? –sugirió Edward.

-¡No! ¡Volvamos! –ordenó Hermione.

-No pienso volver –dijo Pansy –menos luego de encontrarnos con chicos tan lindos.

-Yo tampoco –afirmó Ginny. Seguiremos conociendo el lugar.

-Puedo invitarlas a la mansión Cullen –afirmó Edward a lo que Pansy y Ginny aceptaron de inmediato.

-No lo hagan, volvamos, Harry se va a enojar –dijo la castaña.

-Pues vuelve tú si quieres, nosotras nos vamos –dijo Pansy y tomó del brazo a Edward, Ginny hizo lo mismo con Jasper.

Los muchachos se fueron con las chicas no muy convencido de dejar a la castaña sola en ese lugar, pero Ginny y Pansy se encargaron de convencerlos que ella estaría bien…

Draco que había visto todo desde detrás de un árbol, estaba furioso, mataría a Pansy en cuanto la tuviera cerca, por loca y no sabía que hacer, si seguirlos a ellos o quedarse con Granger…

-¡Merlín! Qué hago, serán estúpidas ¿Cómo van a separarse y dejar a Granger sola? Pero mejor me quedo con la castaña y que se las arreglen por aprovechadas, después de todo, las sanguijuelas son vegetarianas ¿no? –pensaba.

Estaba por dejarse ver y no perder la oportunidad de molestar a la sabelotodo, cuando ve que otro hombre va hacia ella…

-¿Qué hace acá, esto es territorio privado? –le dijo.

-¿Territorio privado? ¡Estamos en forks! –dijo la chica.

Un muchacho muy alto moreno y musculoso, se acercaba a ella.

-Se encuentra en territorio de La Push –dijo – déjeme presentarme mi nombre es Jacobo Black.

-¿Jake? –dijo Hermione de forma inconsciente

-¿Nos conocemos? –preguntó el chico.

-Solo por libros, yo leí la saga.

-¡Claro! Lo que escribió Meyer.

Hermione asintió.

No importa lo que haya escrito ella, lo cierto es que yo no puedo cumplir el último libro, ella quiere que me imprima con Nessy, la hija de Bella que no nace todavía, pero yo no puedo, acabo de imprimar con usted, señorita.

Hermione se quedo espantada y empezaba a retroceder.

¿Qué dice, si no sabe quien soy?

-¡Oh! ¿Si lo se! yo también leí la saga, unos 17 años, castaña, ojos miel, ese pelo revoltoso, ese atuendo, los colores de su casa en el echarpe, su aire de intelectual… usted es Hermione Jane Granger, la amiga de Harry Potter la saga que escribió JKR, y mi futura esposa –aseguró.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

**¡La madre de mis hijos!**

Hermione retrocedía negando con la cabeza, ella sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería Jake con lo de la imprimación, también Draco Malfoy que había escuchado todo, sabía de que hablaba el licántropo.

-Déjame demostrarte que eres mía –decía Jacob acercándose impulsivamente, serán nuestros hijos los que nascan.

-¡Estás loco! Recién nos conocemos.

-No lo puedo controlar, Hermione ¡Quiero besarte! –le dijo mientras la atrapaba contra un árbol.

Malfoy no soportó más y salió de su escondite.

-¡Déjala en paz! ¡Suéltala perro! –gritó Malfoy apuntando al muchacho con su varita.

Jacob no se inmutó, por lo que el rubio le lanzó…

-¡Desmaius! –una luz roja salió de la varita de Draco y da justo en el pecho de Jake que cae al piso paralizado.

-¡Qué haces, Malfoy! Gritó la castaña y se lanzó contra el rubio que iba a rematar al contrincante…

La energía de Jacob hizo que se desvaneciera rápidamente el hechizo paralizante y de inmediato entró en fase a una velocidad descomunal.

Draco no atinó a nada solo a cubrir con su cuerpo a la castaña, pero fue literalmente arrojado a un costado por un enorme lobo, quien tomó la varita del mago y la estrujó haciéndola añicos…

El lobo agarró a la chica y a pesar que el mago trató de defenderla se la llevó del lugar, cargándola, como si fuera una muñeca…

En la mansión Cullen…

-Es todo tan… tan... hermoso –decía Pansy clavando sus ojos en el cuello de Edward…

-Veo que te gusta mi novio- decía Bella que acababa de entrar con Alice. Pansy no le respondió.

-¿Son ellas verdad? Le preguntó a la vampiro señalando a las intrusas…

-Sí –dijo Alice –la morena tomó la decisión ¡Quieren conquistar a nuestros novios!

Alice se agazapó frente a Ginny y Bella agarró de la mano a Edward y lo alejó de la morena…

-Tranquila Alice, son solo unas visitas –dijo Jasper usando su don.

Pansy caminó seductoramente ante los vampiros y acotó…

-Vamos Ginny, estas personas no saben de cortesía.

La pelirroja alzó la barbilla y estaba a punto de irse cuando los vieron llegar…Harry y Ron iban hacia la casa desencajados…

Minutos antes…

Malfoy corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar a la cabaña…

-Se la llevó, ese perro maldito se la llevó…

-¿De que hablas Malfoy?

-Del licántropo, se transformó y se llevó a Granger, dice que imprimó con ella.

-¡Imposible! –Dijo Ron –ella es la madre de mis futuros hijos.

-Pues creo que te quedarás sin madre y sin hijos -burló el rubio.

-¿Y Ginny? –preguntó Harry.

-Ella y Pansy se fueron por voluntad propia babeando, tres dos Sanguijuelas.

-¿Quiénes?

-Edward Cullen y Jasper Hale.

-¡Mierda! Son los dos más guapos –dijo Harry desolado.

Harry iba de un lado al otro pensando, Ron comía unos panecillos que había sacado de su bolsa, y Malfoy buscaba algo en la suya…

-¿Qué buscas, Malfoy? -preguntó Harry…

-Es que por culpa de Granger, esa bestia me sacó y rompió mi varita, ahora necesito otra para darle su merecido.

-¿Tienes otra varita, Malfoy? –preguntó Ron asombradísimo, con la boca llena de comida…

-¡Por supuesto! –Contestó el rubio- soy un Malfoy y en mi casa las varitas las compramos por docena.

Harry rodó los ojos y decretó.

-Ron vienes conmigo a buscar a Ginny y a Pansy, tú Malfoy vas por Hermione.

El pelirrojo bufó y reclamó.

-No se supone que yo tengo que ir por Herms -decía zarandeando los brazos como niño con capricho- después de todo JKR dijo…

-Ron ¡Malfoy sabe donde buscarla! y no te preocupes que como van las cosas, no creo que ni aunque JKR lo decrete nacerán tus hijos - espetó….


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 "El elegido"

Harry y Ron llegaron a la mansión Cullen siguiendo un hechizo localizador, ya que el moreno conociendo a Ginny siempre hechizaba su ropa para poder luego localizarla…

-Están ahí dentro de esa casa –le dijo Harry al pelirrojo.

Caminaban enérgicamente hacia el lugar cuando ven a dos chicas venírseles encima, tomando casa una a uno de ellos y jalándolos al interior de la casa…

Alice que tenía amarrado a Harry de un brazo, daba pequeños saltitos alrededor de él mientras chillaba… -¡Tengo al elegido! ¡Tengo al elegido! Sabía que vendrías Harry Potter, en cuanto tomaste la decisión de buscar a esa –dijo señalando a Ginny que la miraba furiosa.

Bella había traído amarrado por la cintura al pelirrojo, mientras Pansy jalaba de él para liberarlo.

Edward y Jasper miraban la escena fastidiosos al ver a sus prometidas enredadas con los intrusos.

Edward trataba de tranquilizarse mientras leía los pensamientos de Ron que lo único que quería era salir corriendo de allí.

El más alterado era Jasper, su Alice estaba abrazada a un sujeto, y él sabía bien que no era cualquier tipo, sino "el elegido Harry Potter", el principal de la saga, el que había derrotado a Voldemort, el que ahora Alice había besado…

Jasper sin pensarlo se agazapó frente a Harry, quién junto con Ron solo atinaron a sacar sus varitas…

-¡Desmaius! – gritó Harry y una luz roja salió de su varita y pegó al vampiro.

Edward, Alice, Bella, iban a atacar en defensa de su hermano cuando escuchan un grito…

-¡Carlisle! ¡Por dios! ¡Es él! –gritaba Esme despavorida…

-¡Que pasa! ¿De que hablas? –preguntó el hombre…

Todos se quedaron mirando a la mujer…

-¡Es él, Carlisle! ¡Es el elegido! ¡Harry Potter! –dijo Esme tomando al chico y besándolo maternalmente.

A Harry le pareció ver en la vampiro una mezcla exacta de Molly con McGonagal, lo que lo horrorizó y empezó a hacer todo el esfuerzo posible para zafarse de esos brazos.

-Dime Harry ¿me firmarás un autógrafo?...

El moreno estaba boquiabierto, auque no tanto como el resto, ya que hijos y extraños, estaban conmocionado por la emoción de la mujer…

-¿Pero como sabe quién soy? –atinó a preguntar Harry,

Esme rodó los ojos…

-Piensa Harry, tu capa, tu pelo, tus lentes, tu bufanda, por no mencionar que tienes una varita en la mano y acabas de lanzar un Desmaius… -dijo con sarcasmo –de no ser por todos esos "detalles" jamás me hubiera dado cuenta que estaba frente a dos de los integrantes del trío de oro –dijo la mujer…

Mientras en otra parte del bosque, más específicamente en La Push…

-Tengo que encontrar a ese engendro –bufaba Draco tratando de seguir el rastro del lobo…

El chico había llevado la capa de invisibilidad de Harry para tratar de acercarse lo más posible a la castaña en cuanto la encontrara.

Iba despreocupado sabía que nadie lo veía cuando divisa a un grupo de hombres haciendo una especie de fogata.

-Sam y su manada –pensó.

Y no estaba equivocado, tratando de acercarse casi choca con un árbol, es que tenía la vista fija en Hermione que estaba parada en medio de los hombres recriminando con gestos de mandona que él tan bien conocía a alguien que no podía ver por estar tapado de su vista por una especie de choza…

Draco Malfoy se acercó más, y casi se desmaya al comprobar que Granger estaba regañando a un enorme lobo amarronado que bajaba la cabeza avergonzado, mientras la hociqueaba.

De repente ve que todos los hombres miran hacia dónde estaba él ya que una ráfaga de viento lo había delatado llevando su aroma hasta los expertos rastreadores.

-Tenemos visitas –dijo San, y todos fueron hacia él…


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8 "Firmas y más firmas".

Estaba acorralado veía venir toda la manada que al parecer trataban de entrar en fase, pero fueron interrumpidos por el líder.

-¡Tranquilos, no se transformen! –gritó Sam.

Jacob aprovechó la distracción de Hermione y se escabulló lejos para poder salir de fase. La castaña no entendía que pasaba por lo que siguió por detrás a los muchachos que parecían estar de caza.

Draco se preparaba con la varita en mano para lanzar un escudo protector ni bien le quitaran la capa de invisibilidad, auque no estaba seguro que el escudo fuera a protegerlo con eficacia –son demasiados –pensó.

Sam se acercó y con una habilidad asombrosa quitó de plano la capa dejando a Malfoy al descubierto…

-¡Protego!-gritó el rubio, y de inmediato se creó un muro invisible a su alrededor.

-¡Malfoy! ¿Qué haces acá? -gritó Hermione, abriéndose paso entre la manada, llegando a centímetros de dónde estaba el rubio.

-¡Granger, cúbrete! –gritó el chico conmocionado.

Hermione rodó los ojos y con su varita lanzo in hechizo que hizo desvanecer el muro creado…

-¡¿Qué haces?! Definitivamente estas loca…

-Malfoy tranquilízate, la manada es inofensiva –dijo sonriendo a los chicos.

El rubio volvió a apuntar con su varita al resto cuando la castaña fue furiosa hacia él, Jacob que acababa de llegar ya vestido se alegró de no ser esta vez el centro de los reproches de la chica…

-¡Malfoy, eres un idiota! –Le espetó arrebatándole la varita –ellos no son agresivos, pero si insistes en tu actitud de caníbal, vas a terminar por provocarlos…

La castaña lo apuntaba con el dedo cada vez que le reprochaba algo, igual como lo había hecho apenas minutos atrás al licántropo…

-¡¿Que yo los provoco?! ¡¿Que yo los provoco?! Te recuerdo que ese monstruo te llevó a la fuerza y yo estoy aquí para rescatarte –le dijo ofendido.

-Jacob no es ningún monstruo –afirmó mientras el chico se le acercaba mirándola con mucho amor. –Él esta un poco confundido, cree estar enamorado de mí.

Malfoy largó una carcajada, y Jacob fue a increparlo.

-¿No me digas sangre sucia, que al fin conseguiste un candidato? –burló.

Hermione se puso roja de furia y Jacob la tomó de los hombros y la besó. El beso era tierno pero a la vez apasionado tanta pasión que Draco lo sacó, dándole un empujón…

Hermione empezó a regañar nuevamente a Jake, y éste último se agazapó nuevamente queriendo golpear a Malfoy.

-¡Ya basta! –gritó la castaña al ver que los otros de la manada venían en ayuda…

-¡Malfoy! ¿Eres estúpido o que? vamos antes que nos pase algo por tu culpa –dijo tomándolo del brazo.

Lo que no contó Hermione era con su amigo Jacob que se interpuso no dejándolos pasar…

-¡Tienes que quedarte aquí, Hermione! ¡Será nuestro hogar! –afirmó.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Cullen…

Harry estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor de la familia, Esme había hecho sentarse a todos sin chistar, y el moreno tenía una tarea especial, por la cual la señora Cullen saltaba de alegría pareciéndose a su hija Alice en los gestos.

-Ya está bien cariño, deja descansar al chico –dijo Carlisle tratando de ayudar al moreno.

-Perdón Harry, come unas galletas mientras firmas más autógrafos –le decía dándole un gran vaso de leche.

El moreno paró un poco, tomó y comió, ya que tenía hambre, pero al ver impacientarse a la mujer siguió con su tarea.

-Y dinos ¿A que han venido a Forks? -Preguntó Carlisle.

Los chicos tartamudeaban, y las chicas se miraban entre ellas sin decir nada, entonces fue Edward quien habló…

-Hay venido a vigilarnos, a saber de nosotros, a averiguar si S. Meyer tiene pensado lanzar otro libro que nos haga más famosos que ahora y así seamos definitivamente "Los héroes del fandom"…

-¿Pero si ellos son muy famosos ya? –es una tontería… afirmaba Esme.

-Lo es madre-dijo Jasper- pero al parecer, Potter no puede estar sin su popularidad, es que le debe encantar firmar papelitos –dijo con burla…

-¡No se trata de eso! –Dijo ya exasperado el moreno – es que nosotros fuimos por años, los héroes y ahora no vamos ha….

-¡Pamplinas! Esas son niñerías. Verán que yo tengo razón afirmó Esme, prepárense todos que nos vamos a Foks a ver si tiene o no tiene fans Harry Potter y Crepúsculo.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9 ¿Inofensivo?

De inmediato Harry agarró a Ginny del brazo y lo mismo hicieron Ron con Pansy, Alice son Jasper y Bella con Edward…

Esme lanzó una risita que no fue desapercibida por los chicos…

-Cómo iremos, me imagino que los llevaremos en los autos, no pensarán ir volando en escoba –burló Edward.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada…

-Sería una experiencia maravillosa –dijo Esme dando saltitos.

Alice que todavía estaba ofendida aprovechó la situación…

-Yo podría ir contigo, Harry, creo que mi madre tiene razón –dijo saltando igualmente emocionada, Bella que entendió la estrategia de su cuñada afirmó.

-Y yo podría ir con el pelirrojo. ¿Ron te llamas no?

Edward miró a la chica enojado y la jaló hacia él, mientras era observada por Ron que la miraba seductoramente a pesar de permanecer su cara casi tan colorada como su pelo…

Iremos con los autos –aseveró Esme.

-Jasper, lleva a Harry y a su novia, tú Edward puedes llevar al resto…

-Yo voy con Jasper –afirmó Alice y se subió…

Al llegar a Forks…

-¿Ahora que haremos? –preguntó Alice a Esme…

-¡Pero que pregunta es esa, Alice! por supuesto lo que tenemos que hacer es ir todos a "La librería de Forks", estar cerca de nuestra saga y ver que pasa…

Todos rodaron los ojos a la vez, sin embargo nadie se animó a contradecir a Esme, ni siquiera Harry Potter que iba sin chistar camino a "Cúspide" la mayor librería de Forks…

En el bosque…

-¡Granger se va conmigo! –Espetó el rubio en un ataque de furia –aunque hayas imprimado o lo que sea con ella.

Hermione miró al rubio extrañada ¿Qué sabía Malfoy de la imprimación? ¿Acaso él también había leído la saga?

Jacob miraba al rubio con odio mientras se acercaba para tratar de liberar a la castaña.

Hermione se interpuso y lo paró poniendo su mano en el gran pecho del Quileute.

-Escucha Jake, esto es muy nuevo para mí, tengo que acostumbrarme, ahora me iré con él, -dijo señalando despectivamente al rubio, quién rodó los ojos –mañana cuando descanse, más tranquila discutimos lo de tu imprimación.

Jacob frunció el ceño.

-No te dejaré ir sola con él –afirmó.

Malfoy iba a decir algo peor la castaña lo miró de tal manera que el muchacho se quedó callado.

-Jake, iré con Malfoy…él es…él es… inofensivo –dijo Hermione.

Jacob largó una carcajada –Está bien Hermione, pero mañana voy por ti –afirmó el licántropo.

La castaña tomó a Draco del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastró llevándoselo del lugar, el rubio estaba furioso y ella lo sabía, pero si lo dejaba hablar también sabía que la soberbia estupidez del chico echaría todo a perder…

Caminaron un buen rato cuando Malfoy sin mediar palabra la jaló acorralándola contra un árbol.

-¡¿Qué haces imbecil?!

-Veremos Granger si soy inofensivo –siseó.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10 "Caos y más caos"

Hermione de inmediato tomó la varita de su túnica, pero con maestría del rubio se la quitó.

-¡Dame mi varita Malfoy! –intimó la chica.

-¿O que? ¿Me vas a morder? Seguramente te contagiaste de ese animal.

-¡No le digas así a Jake! Además él no muerde, no a mí por lo menos, no lo oíste…

-¡Oh! Si lo oí, el estúpido cree estar enamorado -le dijo siseando muy cerca de la chica.

-¡Aléjate Malfoy!

-¡No! Dijiste que soy inofensivo –espetó aún más cerca.

-¡Malf…! -la castaña no pudo terminar, Draco le había sellado los labios con los suyos, en un beso extraño, mezcla de rencor, desesperación y celos.

-¡Suéltame! –gritó por fin al librarse de los labios del chico.

-Cuando te besó el animal, no te quejaste tanto –le dijo con reproche.

-Ustedes están locos los dos ¿Qué creen que soy yo? ¿Un trofeo?

Draco se largó a reír sin soltar a la chica –Sí lo eres –espetó tratando de besarla de nuevo, pero en ese momento fue lanzado hacia un costado un enorme lobo rojizo tenía sus garras sobre el pecho del chico.

En Forks…

Ni bien entraron a la librería un grupo de chicas los empezó a mirar, es que la librería del pueblo tenía una especie de biblioteca pública donde se congregaban muchas adolescentes estudiantes…

Cada grupo se puso al costado del grupo de libros que para su desgracia estaban en exhibición unos muy cerca de los otros…

Harry tomó en sus manos un ejemplar de "Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal" y lo empezó a releer sus hojas con cariño, inconscientemente o casualmente Edward Cullen hizo lo mismo con el tomo de "Crepúsculo" en el momento exacto al tomar ellos un ejemplar de cada una de las sagas, rayos de todos los colores salieron del lugar iluminando el cielo de Forks, una de las chicas presentes gritó:

-¡Por Merlín! Son ellos, los verdaderos, ¡Existen no son ficción! ¡Son ellos! Harry Potter y Edward Cullen.

Todas las chicas del lugar se les abalanzaron, no solo a ellos también a todos los otros, en un segundo las adolescentes sabían exactamente que sus héroes estaban allí, sus héroes del fandom, los abrazaban los besaban se les tiraban encima, lloraban Harry vio espantado como una niña de unos 14 años se tiraba de los pelos mientras gritaba "El elegido" El elegido" y Edward trataba de liberarse de una jovencita que colgándose del cuello le decía: ¡Mordeme Edward, mordeme!, Ron había sido acorralado, por una pequeña que le gritaba que Hermione Granger no era para él, y por su lado Jasper tenía encima a una morena que le juraba no importarle que le costara ser vegetariano, también las chicas eran acosadas ya que a causa de las luces todo Foks había ido al lugar y los adolescentes desfallecían por cualquiera de las cuatro…

Esme miraba maravillada el alboroto que lograban todos con sus fans y Carlisle se agarraba la cabeza pensando cómo salir de todo eso.

-¡Esto es un caos! –dijo Harry.

-¡Una catástrofe! -agregó Edward.

-¡Cómo haremos para pararlos! –gritó Ron.

-¡Nos tendremos que ir de Forks!- dijo Jasper

En eso ven un grupo de gente que se va hacia la puerta de entrada, Harry y Edward, pensaron que ya todo había concluido, grave error, habían ido al reconocer a Emmet que llegaba con Rosalie…

Será nuestro fin -dijo Carlisle, a lo que todos asintieron - ¡El fin de los héroes del fandom!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11** "Queremos a las fans, pero de a una"

La cabeza de Draco dio contra un árbol y al momento el chico se desvaneció…

-¡Jacob no! -gritó Hermione yendo hacia él. El licántropo estaba enfurecido, tanto que casi lastima a la castaña…

-Jacob soy Hermione –le dijo acercándose todo lo que pudo.

El muchacho la hociqueó, reconociendo su olor, pudiendo así tranquilizarse…

-¡Mira lo que has hecho! –le recriminó la castaña. –cuando Malfoy despierte tendrá un fuerte dolor de cabeza –agregó.

El licántropo fuera de molestarse con ella, la tomó en brazos…

-¡Bájame Jacob! –le ordenó, sin embargo el muchacho no le hizo caso, y llevándosela a toda velocidad partió con ella rumbo a forks.

-¡Dónde me llevas! ¡Ya bájame Jacob! Tenemos que regresar a ver como está el cabezota de Malfoy…

El chico no le hacía caso hasta que llegando al límite con el pueblo, la dejó en el piso y fue a esconderse para salir de fase…

-¡Vuelve! ¡Jacob dónde te metiste!

El chico sale riendo –Vamos Hermione ¿No leíste el libro? o esperabas que saliera de fase al lado tuyo.

La castaña se puso roja. Igualmente lo increpó.

En la saga que leí habías imprimado con Reneesme, no conmigo.

Jacob se tomó la cabeza… era cierto, se suponía que él se iba a enamorar de la hija de Bella, pero la niña todavía no nacía…

-Lo se Hermione, lo se… pero no puedo evitar lo que siento por ti, te amo tal vez ella tenga que alterar el final de la saga, no se que me deparará el futuro, lo único que sé es que hoy quiero que seas mía, lo necesito…

Hermione lo miró con ternura, Jacob era el personaje que más le gustaba de la saga y tenerlo ahí tan cerca, hacía que su lado maternal saliera a relucir, la castaña acarició la mejilla del chico…

-¡Tenemos que volver, Jake! No puedo dejar a Malfoy ahí lastimado…

El chico bufó iba a entrar en fase cuando vió unas luces salir de Forks…

-¡¿Por Merlín que pasa?! –dijo la castaña.

Sin pensarlo los dos fueron corriendo hacia el pueblo…

En las afueras de la librería…

Al llegar Hermione y Jacob vieron un enorme tumulto de gente… se hicieron paso entre todos y rápidamente llegaron al centro del local dónde se habían acumulado Magos y vampiros…

-Vengan –dijo Bella a los recién llegados, en un instante hizo que el manto protector abarcara también a la castaña y a su amigo.

-¿Qué pasa, porque son esos gritos? ¿Por qué estas niñas se abalanzaron al verme llegar? –preguntó Jacob.

-Es que nos descubrieron, ya saben que somos los héroes del fandom, que existimos, y no nos dejarán en paz –dijo Bella.

-¡Querrán que firmemos autógrafos! –dijo Harry resignado.

-Creo que nos mataran a besos y actos cariñosos ¡Miren mi ropa! -se quejó Ron que tenía su camisa hecha harapos.

-No te quejes –dijo Edward -yo estoy igual que tú.

-No los entiendo, no estaban peleando por saber quien tenía mas admiradoras… bueno ahora las tienen…-dijo Esme.

-No es eso "Queremos a las fans, pero de a una". Así todas juntas son de temer –dijo Harry.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? ¡Tenemos que encontrar una solución para volver al anonimato! ¡Nadie puede saber que los vampiros existen, si no vendrán por nosotros los Vulturis con justa razón! –se preguntaba Carlisle.

-¡Esto es incontrolable! –se quejó Ginny.

-¡Claro que no!-dijeron Esme y Hermione a la vez, rodando los ojos.

-¡Ah no! –dijo Bella controlando el escudo.

-Entonces díganme ¿Cómo salimos de este problema?¿Cómo nos deshacemos de todos los fans de nosotros, de los fans de los héroes de Fandom? –preguntó preocupada Alice.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12** "El Plan"

-Es muy fácil, hacer que se olviden, los magos pueden lanzarles un hechizo para que olviden, un hechizo que altera la memoria…

-¡Claro! –dijo Alice ausente…

-¿Dinos que viste? –preguntó Jasper al ver a su novia en transe.

-No resultará… alguien escapa, pero no puedo ver bien, sale la noticia en el periódico y rápidamente se divulga a nivel masivo, pude ver a los Vulturis llegar furiosos, también a un grupo de desconocidos para mí, pero por la ridícula vestimenta eran del grupo de ellos –aseveró la chica señalando a Ginny.

-¡El obliviate jamás falla! –dijo Pansy.

-Pues ésta vez falló queridita –le espetó Bella, quien quería darle un puñetazo a esa engreída pero mantener el escudo se lo impedía…

-¡Necesitamos irnos de aquí! –rugió Ron, si esta turba nos agarra, somos hombres muertos.

-Tengo que volver al bosque- dijo Hermione –Malfoy quedó algo descompuesto.

-¿Draco Malfoy? ¿Que le pasó al rubio sexy? –preguntó Esme.

Carlisle rodó los ojos, es que su esposa no podía ser más cholula, para fastidiarla le dijo:

-Sé que tu debilidad son los rubios, cariño, pero a ese mocoso le lleva unos doscientos años…

-No te pongas celoso, amor, mi preocupación es solo maternal, no existe nadie de nuestra edad tan conservado y sexy como tú –rió.

-Dinos señorita ¿Qué le ha pasado a su compañero? –preguntó el vampiro.

Hermione iba a responder cuando Jacob se adelantó.

-Lo lancé contra un árbol, es que el imbesil se estaba propasando con Hermione.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué Malfoy que? Si Hermione es la madre de mis hijos que aún no nacen –dijo Ron colérico.

-¡Nada Ron no fue nada! –dijo Hermione.

-¿Cómo que no fue nada si te besó y te iba a besar nuevamente? ¡Además ella va a ser la madre de mis hijos! -afirmó el licántropo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué Malfoy te besó? ¿Cómo se atreve?

-¡Ya Ron deja la tragedia!, y tú cállate Jack, que también me has besado –dijo la castaña de manera inconciente.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué él que?

-¡Basta a todos! –gritó Bella –lamento informarles pero mi escudo se debilita…

La cara de los muchachos fue la peor, la más desesperada, es que las fans los habían magullado y por nada en el mundo repetirían esa experiencia.

-¡Tengo un plan! –Dijo Carlisle – Bella desvanecerá el manto y nosotros con nuestra súper rapidez traeremos a todos los humanos a la librería mientras los magos lanzan los hechizos del olvido, luego cuando estemos a salvo, nos encargaremos de encontrar a la persona que vió Alice, divulgando nuestro secreto…

-Tu Jacob te trasformas y nos ayudas –le sonrió Bella a su amigo.

Estaban en la cuenta regresiva, Bella iba a desvanecer el manto cuando ven un enorme revuelo de las fans, Hermione y el grupo vió con horror como todas sin excepción iban corriendo a alcanzar a un rubio desprevenido que azorado cruzaba la calle rumbo a la librería mientras se tomaba la cabeza…


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13 "El escape".

Draco varita en mano trataba de defenderse… sin embargo al ser abordado por tal multitud el chico no se defendió y rápidamente fue abordado por muchas chicas, que lo besaban y le arrancaban la túnica…

-¡Tenemos que salvarlo! –dijo Rosalie azorada al verlo tan desprotegido.

-Bella tú sigue manteniendo el escudo, solo déjame salir a mí, que yo rescato con mi supervelocidad al rubito…

-Yo también puedo ir –afirmó Alice.

-Por ser la mayor, y tener la responsabilidad hacia mis hijitas, creo que es una tarea para mí –dijo Esme decidida.

Carlisle rodó los ojos, y sonrió a su esposa, sabía que en el fondo lo que la movía era la gran afición que tenía a la saga y en especial a Draco Malfoy.

-Irá Esme –sentenció Carlisle, Alice y Rosalie bufaron, Bella largó la carcajada.

En un microsegundo la vampira salió y regresó con Malfoy…

-¡Qué es todo esto! –gritó en cuando pudo darse cuenta que estaba a salvo.

-Son todos nuestros fans -dijo Hermione – ¡No le agradeciste a Esme el haberte rescatado!

-¡Nuestros Fans! ¿Quién es Esme?

-Yo lindo –dijo la vampira sonriendo.

-¡No te hagas Malfoy! sabes perfectamente quien es Esme Cullen, te ví en más de una ocasión en Hogwarts, escondido leyendo la saga de Crepúsculo.

Todos largaron una carcajada. En especial Jacob que trasformado en lobo, esbozó un alarido…

-¡Beach! –le susurró Draco a la castaña.

-¡Muchas gracias por rescatarme de esas locas, señora! –le dijo a Esme haciendo una reverencia, mientras esbozaba su sonrisa más seductora.

-¡De nada lindo! y llámame Esme.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper y hasta Jacob rodaron los ojos.

-¿Por qué, no realizamos el plan de una vez?, mi escudo se debilita –inquirió Bella.

-A la cuenta de tres-dijo Edward.

Recuerden los vampiros reunimos a la gente en el salón.

Los magos lanzan el hechizo desmemorizante.

¡Ahora Bella!

El plan fue un éxito, en pocos minutos los muggles fueron desmemoriados, y sin pérdida de tiempo todos salieron de allí. Como Emmett y Rosalie habían ido en auto también, pronto magos y vampiros estaban en la ruta saliendo despavoridos de Forks.

En uno de los autos iban Rosalie con Emmett, Draco con Hermione y Jacob, que no había querido ir en forma de lobo tras los vehículos por no dejar a su Hermione con el inofensivo del mago…

-¡Gracias por haberme dejado tirado en medio del bosque Granger!-espetó de golpe el rubio.

-Íbamos a regresar cuando sucedió lo de Forks –dijo la castaña.

-¡Excusas! –le respondió.

-¡No le hables así a Hermione! –gritó Jacob.

-¡Yo le hablo a ella como quiero, Perro!

Jacob estaba furioso, empezó a temblar…

-¡No lo hagas, no entres en fase! –gritó Rosalie.

Emmett paró el coche de golpe, si Jacob no se bajaba del deportivo, nunca llegarían a la mansión Cullen, por lo menos sanos…


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14 "Reneesme"

Emmett bajó del coche y jaló afuera a Jacob, de inmediato pararon los otros dos vehículos y Bella fue corriendo hacia dónde estaba su amigo.

-¡Tranquilo Jake, tranquilo! -le decía mientras trataba de tranquilizarlo.

Draco Hermione y Rosalie también bajaron del coche.

Lo mismo que Ron y Harry junto con el resto.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Jake? -preguntó Bella cuando ya estaba el muchacho mucho más tranquilo.

-Lo que pasa es que éste perro, se cree con derecho a mandar a Hermione y dice que ha imprimado con ella -contestó Draco.

-¡No! Eso es imposible, Jacob no puede imprimar con Hermione.

-¡Claro que no! ella es la madre de mis futuros hijos -espetó Ron -JKR lo dijo -agregó.

Jacob miraba a todos y no decía nada.

-Diles Jacob que tú ya imprimaste con Reneesme, mi hija.

-Yo le dije lo mismo, pero Reneesme todavía no nace- dijo Hermione.

Todos los vampiros rieron…

-Claro que ya nació Reneesme, solo que nuestra hija es especial, ya está con la apariencia de una niña de 4 años, y se ha ido de visitas con sus abuelos maternos -dijo Edward.

Bella fue furiosa hacia el licántropo.

-¿Tú perro, pensabas engañar a nuestra Reneesme?

-¡No Bella, yo amo a Reneesme!

-¡Ah sí! ¿Y qué le dijiste a Hermione, entonces? -preguntó muy molesto Edward.

Jacob inclinó su gran cuerpo, estaba afligido, sabía que Bella estaba furiosa, él nunca pensó en faltarle a su hija, pero no sabía como explicar que había imprimado nuevamente…

Yo volví a imprimar con Hermione -reafirmó el licántropo.

-Ella es la madre de mis hijos, ella es la madre de mis futuros hijos -decía Ron mientras se tomaba la cabeza.

-Termina con eso, Weasley, JKR dijo en el epílogo, que tenían dos hijos cuando estaban en la estación de King 's Cross despidiéndolos, no que fueras el padre, tal vez ni Rose ni Hugo sean tuyos. -agregó Draco.

Ron sacó su varita con furia, Draco iba a defenderse, Jacob enfureció y entró en fase, Bella y Edward lo seguían regañando, Mientras los demás, en especial Esme y Carlisle miraban todo asombrados, el licántropo fue hacia Hermione la tomó en brazos y se la llevó ante el desconcierto de todos en especial de Ron y Draco que no atinaron ni a hechizarlo.

-¡Acció escoba! -gritó Draco y de inmediato estaba subido a ella, Ron que estaba indignado con Jacob sin perder tiempo se subió también a la escoba del rubio…

Draco intentó bajarlo, pero no podía perder el tiempo…

-¡Bájate imbecil! ¡Me estorbas! -gritó Draco.

-¡Jamás ella es mi futura esposa! -dijo Ron aferrado con más fuerzas a la escoba.

-Eres un idiota, Weasley, estás haciendo que vaya lento perderé a Granger…

Sin embargo Draco gracias a su habilidad de vuelo pudo seguir a la perfección la carrera que Jacob emprendió con la castaña…

En el camino…

Tenemos que seguirlo, maldito perro ¿Cómo siquiera pensó engañar a mi bebe? -decía Bella.

-Ahora tenemos algo más importante que hacer -dijo Alice acabo de ver a la persona ventilando nuestra condición en el periódico de Forks.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15 ¡Duelo de miradas!

-¿Quién es esa persona? –preguntó Carlisle deteniendo la ida de todos.

-Es Mike, el amigo de Bella, él está dolido desde que ella está con Edward, por eso estaba atento a todos nuestros movimientos, y al descubrir a los magos y nuestras cualidades, al comprobar que existíamos, que nosotros somos los verdaderos héroes del fandom, se ocultó ya que sabía que no podíamos dejar que la verdad salga a la luz, nosotros no lo vimos así que los magos no lo desmemoriaron…-dijo Alice.

-¡Mike, siempre metiéndose dónde no lo llaman! pero nosotros ahora tenemos que ir por Jacob –espetó Bella a Edward.

-Está bien, ustedes vallan por Hermione, nosotros nos encargamos de Mike –dijo Emmett, para zanjar la situación.

Pansy, Ginny y Harry subieron rápidamente a uno de los autos, tenían que encontrar pronto a ese muchacho, la paz mágica dependía de ello, También los vampiros se apresuraron no querían ni imaginar que pasaría si los vulturis, lo advertía.

-¿Hacia dónde vamos? -preguntó Harry.

-Estamos yendo a la casa de Mike, con suerte lo encontramos ahí –dijo Esme.

-¿Y si no lo encontramos? –preguntó Pansy.

-Tal vez Alice tenga otra de sus visiones, tal vez tengamos que usar todo nuestro ingenio, después de todo, estamos con Harry Potter, al fin de cuentas, nosotros todos somos los héroes del fandom -dijo Esme feliz…

-¡Cómo si con ello se solucionara todo! –exclamó Harry escéptico.

-Realmente no los entiendo- murmuró Esme –vinieron acá reclamando su popularidad perdida, temiendo que nuestro aquelarre haya superado su fama, y ahora al menor percance, reniegan de ella, reniegan de la fama.

-¡No lo hacemos! –dijo Ginny –solo es que Harry esta cansado, él tiene siempre la peor parte.

-Vamos, niñas Harry Potter solo tiene que soportar un poco de popularidad, no es para tanto mi Edward lo lleva de maravillas.

-Sí porque su Edward, no se encontró con una maniática que le hizo firmar miles de autógrafos – susurró el chico.

-¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó Esme.

-Nada que su Edward es muy afortunado –dijo Ginny, salvando al pelinegro.

Estaban llegando a la casa de Mike, cuando vieron para el coche de Emmett…

Alice bajó desesperada, había tenido otra visión…

-Tenemos que separarnos, acabo de ver que tanto los Vulturis como unos magos mayores de capas negras acaban de tomar la decisión de venir a Forks.

-¿Y por qué esa cara, amor? -preguntó Jasper.

-Es que ambos grupos estaban furiosos…

Mientras tanto…

-¡Maldito Weasley, vas a hacerme caer! –insultaba el rubio.

-¡Eres un inepto, Malfoy! No sabes volar…

-¿Qué no se volar?…

Draco Malfoy dio una vuelta en el aire y Ron se soltó de la escoba, cayó desde unos cinco metros de altura y fue dando tumbos entre las ramas de los árboles…

-¡Ron! –gritó Hermione, que lo había visto caer, y que para la fortuna del pelirrojo, como la chica ya estaba regañando a Jacob, pudo aminorar la caída mediante un hechizo.

Jacob pegó un alarido al verse descubierto por los magos, y sea agazapó frente a su cautiva.

Malfoy descendió y fue hacia ellos…

-¡Ya basta Jacob! –gritó Hermione poniéndose delante del licántropo. -¡No puedes haber imprimado con las dos! ¡Eso es imposible, Meyer lo hubiera dicho! ¡Además tengo que ir a ver que Ron esté bien, después de todo él es el futuro padre de mis hijos! – gritó la castaña.

Draco rodó los ojos, pero sin chistar se hizo a un lado para que la chica furiosa pasara delante de él sin siquiera mirarlo…

El rubio permaneció en un duelo personal con el licántropo, del cual seguramente perdería si no fuera que Jacob respetara tanto la furia de Hermione, por lo cual ambos solo se limitaban a fulminarse con la mirada.

Hermione ayudó a Ron a levantarse, el chico estaba maltrecho, la castaña comenzó a curar con unos hechizos, hasta que fue interrumpida por el chico…

-Lo siento señorita, no le dí las gracias por ayudarme ¿Nos conocemos? –le preguntó el pelirrojo a la chica.

Hermione miró con cara de susto a los otros…

Malfoy largó una carcajada –Me temo Granger, que te quedaste sin padre de tus futuros hijos –chilló.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16 "La capa"

Se separaron, un grupo buscaba a Mike y el otro se dirigía al periódico de Forks era lógico pensar que allí comenzaría todo.

Alice, Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie fueron en busca del muchacho, mientras que Carlisle, Esme, Ginny, Pansy y Harry iban para Forks.

Mientras recorrían la casa de Mike Alice volvió a tener otra visión…

-¿Qué has visto ahora? –preguntó Jasper, visiblemente alterado, pero esa alteración pasó al ver a su novia reír con ganas…

-¡Pobre perro! –espetó la morena.

-¿¡Pero si tú no puedes ver a Jacob!? –dijo Rosalie.

-Esto te va a gustar hermana –dijo muerta de risa – no es al perro al que vi, sino a Charlie.

-¿Qué viste? –preguntaron todos.

-Charlie acaba de decidir volver con Reneesme, al perro se le terminan las vacaciones, no quiero pensar que le hará nuestro bebé cuando se entere lo de Hermione.

Todos se largaron a reír, Jacob tendría su merecido por mujeriego, exclamó Jasper, a lo que todos asintieron…

-Hay que avisarle a Bella –dijo Emmet.

-Tienes razón cariño -afirmó Rosalie.

Mientras tanto Bella y Edward estaban a punto de alcanzar a los demás cuando el celular de Edward suena, el hombre lee un mensaje de texto y abrazando a su esposa le dice:

-Tenemos que regresar, amor.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quien te mandó ese mensaje? No pienso irme sin cobrarle a ese perro.

-No te aflijas amor, alguien más le cobrará por ti.

-No entiendo Edward ¿De que hablas?

-El mensaje decía que tenemos que ir a la casa de Charlie, Nuestra Reneesme regresa, ella se encargará de Jacob.

Bella sonrió cómo nunca antes lo había hecho, su hija tenía un gran carácter, y el perro estaba a punto de entenderlo…

En cuanto llegaron a Forks a Harry le entró pánico, recordaba cómo lo habían estrujado las fans horas atrás, por lo cual junto a Ginny y a Pansy decidieron cubrirse con la capa de invisibilidad…

-¡Excelente idea Harry Potter! –Le decía Esme -¡Qué emoción que la capa exista! ¿Me la prestas por favor?

Harry la miró resignado y sin chistar le dio la capa…

-¡Solo unos minutos cariño, los chicos la necesitan!-dijo Carlisle, sonriendo sin poder negarle esa felicidad a su esposa.

-¡Oh! ¡Es hermosa! –exclamó tapándose totalmente con ella.

-¡Donde estor Carlisle! ¡Atrápame! – gritaba mientras seguramente daba saltitos alrededor de todos.

-¡Ya cariño aparece! –dijo el doctor.

-¡No! ¡Quiero que me atrapen! –dijo la mujer.

Harry rodó los ojos, y le hizo señas a las chicas para que la buscaran. Todos atrapaban el aire hasta que Harry dio con ella, sacándole la capa.

-¡Me atrapaste Harry Potter! –dijo Esme feliz.

Carlisle rodó los ojos y le hizo señas a los muchachos y estos se pusieran la capa y todos fueron hacia la editorial…

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Soy yo Ron, Hermione –dijo compungida.

-Lo siento no te recuerdo.

-No importa nosotros nos vamos –dijo Draco tomando del brazo a la castaña.

Jacob que se había ido a trasformar, regresó y tomó a Hermione del otro brazo.

Ron miraba a uno y a otro indiferente, sin saber lo que pasaba.

-Pongámoslo de acuerdo perro, ella se vuelve conmigo. –afirmó Draco.

-Claro que no rubito, Hermione se queda, estamos cerca de La Push.

-¡No! –Dijo Ron –algo me dice que yo soy quien debe acompañar a la señorita.

La castaña forcejeó y se liberó, y ante la minada de los tres, tomó la escoba que estaba tirada a un lado y en menos de un segundo salió volando dejando a sus pretendientes con la boca abierta…


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17 "La llegada de Reneesme"

Charle acababa de llagar junto con la pequeña Reneesme cuando ve llegar el deportivo de Edward…

-Son mamá y papá –gritó Reneesme que salió a su encuentro.

-Amorcito –dijo Bella alzándola en brazos.

También Edward la tomó en los suyos y entre besos y abrazos se dieron la bienvenida…

-Te extrañé tanto cariño –dijo el joven.

-¿Cómo se ha portado Reneesme, papá?

-De maravillas es una niña muy madura, su abuela Renee quedó extasiada con ella, es la mejor nieta del mundo, y estoy orgulloso de ella.

Edward miró a su suegro con cariño, sabía lo difícil que había sido para él aceptar todo, principalmente el cambio de Bella y las características especiales de su nieta…

-¿Y dónde esta mi Jacob? –preguntó la pequeña.

Edward hizo ademán a su esposa para que no fuera demasiado cruel con la niña, pero Bella tenía otra idea y a los pocos minutos la pequeña ya sabía exactamente la situación…

-¡Quiero ver a Jacob! –exigió la pequeña, y sus padres supieron que debían llevarla con él inmediatamente…

Hermione iba volando lo más bajo que podía. –¡Odio volar! –decía aferrándose a la escoba -pero más odio a esos tres tratándome como si fuera un paquete, algo para disputarse en una pelea callejera, como si se tratase de cualquier cosa, como si se pelearan por saber cual de los tres tienen más abultado los pantalones en sus partes íntimas –refunfuñaba la chica.

Estaba ya asustada al pensase perdida cuando ve a lo lejos un pueblo, de seguro era Forks, por lo que decidió acercarse todo lo posible y llegar al pueblo caminando, no fuera a ser que las fans la vieran volando en escoba –pensó.

Mientras tanto Alice y su grupo, no habían encontrado a Mike por lo que decidieron ir para el pueblo.

Harry y compañía estaban escondidos unos tras la capa que tuvieron que compartir con Esme, y Pansy con Carlisle detrás de unas esculturas, tratando de ver la llegada de Mike a realizar la denuncia, pero nada, todo estaba desierto, ni siquiera un pequeño rastro de que ese muchazo apareciera por ahí…

Estaba Hermione llegando a Forks cuando ve venir una lechuza justo hacia ella, toma el pergamino y empieza a leer, Harry y los demás, le hacen seña para que se esconda con ellos, y así todos pueden estar al tanto de la carta que por lo leído por Hermione era de Luna…

Hermione ¡Esto es una catástrofe! Llegó una denuncia al Quisquilloso, sobre la veracidad del mundo mágico y de los vampiros, aseguran que también fue mandada a los diarios muggles, como así también al Profeta. Tenemos que detener todo esto.

Necesitamos instrucciones de qué hacer, Nerville y yo mientras tanto trataremos de destruir la misiva al Profeta.

Luna.

Estaban los tres muchachos cansados de pelear regresando a pie…

-Pensar que tengo que acompañarlos para sacarlos de La Push –dijo Jacob –después se las tendrán que arreglar solos.

-No te preocupes, Perro, nosotros somos magos y tenemos un excelente sentido de orientación –dijo Draco.

Jacob iba a retrucar, cuando ve llegara Edward con Bella y…

-¡Nessy!- gritó el chico. Mi Nessy –dijo yendo a agarrar a la niña y abrazándola afectuosamente.

Pronto supo que algo no andaba bien, sobretodo cuando la pequeña, lo agarró de ambas orejas y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos le dijo:

-¿Qué es eso que imprimaste con una tal Hermione, Jacob?


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18 "Las Sketeer"

La cara de Jacob se había tornado de un color rojizo, sumado a la presión que la pequeña ejercía en sus orejas…

-Estoy confundido, mi Nessy –le dijo con ternura –nunca pensé vivir una situación semejante, es que al no tenerte, creo que me sentí muy solo por eso imprimí o creí hacerlo con Hermione Granger…

Nessy lo miró desolada -¡Cómo pudiste Jacobo Black! ¡Me has traicionado con ella! ¿Entonces ya no me quieres más? –dijo casi en un sollozo.

-¡No Nessy! ¡Yo te amo! Siempre te amaré eres mi futura esposa, madre de mis hijos…Edward y Bella rodaron los ojos, otro más con la misma cantaleta.

-¡Pero imprimaste con ella! –gritó.

-Sí, bueno no, a decir verdad no se, creo que solo me sentía abandonado. –dijo con cara de perro bueno.

-Esta bien Jacob, voy a creerte -decía la pequeña mientras jugaba enroscándole las orejas – pero si te veo cerca de esa…

-Ya no la perseguiré más, Nessy ahora tú estarás siempre conmigo.

La niña le sonrió –conviértete en lobito y vamos de paseo, quiero que me lleves en el lomo como antes.

-Como siempre Nessy –dijo el licántropo y ambos fueron a corretear por La Push…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco y Ron siguieron su camino al ver llegar a los vampiros…

-¿Podrá ser que esa niña sea la prometida del perro? –preguntó Ron azorado.

-Claro que es ella Weasley ¡Por lo visto ni siquiera leíste un libro!, Reneesme es una niña especial, mitad humana, mitad vampiro, por eso crece rápidamente, se supone que ha nacido hace poco…

- Yo perdí la memoria –recalcó- Y tú, cómo sabes tanto? –preguntó Ron.

-Yo sí leo, Weasley…

Estaban llegando a Forks cuando ven a Hermione y los otros escondidos, vigilando a un humano que iba por medio de la acera…

Hermione fue hacia ellos y les dijo.

-Escóndanse, ese es Mike quien nos ha delatado…

-Y mira con quien se esta encontrando… ¿Qué hace la hija de Rita Sketeer, en Forks? –dijo Draco.

-¿Ella es la hija de Sketeer? -preguntaron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo

-Sí, su nombre es Chyntia, y es más mala y mentirosa que la madre.

-¡Estamos perdidos! Ya llegó una carta al Quisquilloso, seguramente Luna parará la enviada al profeta, pero si esa perra manda a los diarios muggles…

-Tranquila Granger, tengo una carta por jugar…-dijo Draco y ante el desconcierto de todos salió del escondite dirigiéndose directamente hacia donde estaba Chyntia y Mike…

-¡Malfoy no! –gritó la castaña pero no pudo detenerlo.


	19. Chapter 19

Gracias a las lectoras, ya falta muy poco.

Besitos bigi

Capítulo 19 Moraleja.

Draco Malfoy iba directo caminando hacia la hija de Sketeer, su andar era elegante pavoneándose con toda su prestancia Malfoy…

-¡Draco Malfoy! ¡Qué bueno que estás tú también en Forks!

-Chyntia que alegría verte ¿Qué te trae por éstos lados? –dijo el rubio clavando la mirada al acompañante de la chica.

-Es que tengo una denuncia, el joven afirma que en Forks a parte de haber unos magos dementes, también hay una jauría de hombres lobos y vampiros…

-¡Tú no creerás eso, cariño! ¿Desde cuando crees en hombres lobos?…-le dijo entre burla y una sonrisa seductora que la morena no dejo escapar…

-Puede que si, puede que no, todo depende del aburrimiento que tenga, de lo sola que esté, y…

Las chicas del grupo brujas y vampiras estaban indignadas, esa ramera estaba seduciendo descaradamente a Malfoy, cuando la Chynthia ante el desconcierto de Mike que se sentía tonto y desplazado, tomó del cuello al rubio, Hermione salió hacia ellos varita en mano…

-¡Petrificus totales! –gritó hechizando a Mike y a Chyntia.

En ese momento de un cine que estaba justo en frente de los dos petrificados empezaron a salir muggles, ante el pánico de los magos y vampiros…

-Harry iba a lanzar un hechizo pero fue interrumpido por Esme que en su gran velocidad le arrebató la capa de invisibilidad y cubrió al instante a los dos hechizados…

Draco tomó a Hermione del brazo y la sacó de escena ya que si eran descubiertos por los fans todo volvería a empezar…

-¡No quiero firmar más autógrafos! -gritó Harry escondiéndose dónde el grupo…

-Granger, sé que soy irresistible, pero echaste todo a perder, ya tenía convencida a Chyntia que no publicara…

-Asquerosos tus métodos de persuasión –dijo la castaña.

-¿Celosa, Granger?, o es que te das cuenta de lo bueno al sentirte abandonada…ya no tienes ¡Ni perro que te ladre! –dijo riendo.

-¡Cállate Malfoy!...

Hermione estaba furiosa, realmente Jacob había desaparecido, ya se había enterado del regreso de la hija de Bella -¡hombres! –Pensó –se suponía que no podía vivir sin ella.

-Tenemos que estar todos de acuerdo –dijo Carlisle.

-¿Qué piensan hacer cuando logremos desmemoriar a esos dos? –Preguntó Edward a los magos –seguirán con ese ridículo de comprobar quienes son los héroes del fandom.

-No -dijo Harry – en cuanto solucionemos lo de ese muggle y la bruja arpía, nos vamos de Forks.

-¡Muy bien, Harry! -dijo Esme mientras le desordenaba el pelo cariñosamente. –todo esto tiene que dejarnos una enseñanza ¿No es cierto? –dijo la mujer preguntando a los magos.

-¡Oh claro, Esme! –dijo Hermione.

-A ver comelibros ¿Cuál es la moraleja? –burló Draco.

-¡Cállate Malfoy! –gritaron todos.

Hermione lo miró con asco, iba a decir cual era la moraleja, cuando ve que un grupo de muggles va directamente hacia donde estaban los dos petrificados cubiertos con la capa y uno de ellos tropieza llevándose por delante la nada.

-¡Que es esto! –gritó el muggle. Estoy volviéndome loco, acá hay algo que me impide el paso y a la vez es transparente –dijo espantado.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

Los vampiros se miraron entre ellos alterados, conocían perfectamente al grupo de muggles que salían del cine seguramente luego de hacer una fechoría, era una pandilla de adolescente rebeldes que eran los creadores del caos en el tranquilo pueblo de Forks…

De inmediato Hermione sacó su varita y apuntó uno de los chicos, pero el resto del grupo, como respuesta se parapetaron detrás de los carteles del lugar y sacaron sus armas para repeler la acción.

-¡Que mierda están haciendo! –dijo Draco que de un empujón cubrió a la castaña con su cuerpo mientras le arrebataba la varita.

-¡Cúbrete, Malfoy! –gritó Alice al ver la decisión que había tomado el muggle, y no era para menos, las armas letales del grupo de chicos eran unas potentes gomeras con la que arrojaban unas piedras pequeñas y redonditas que tenían el efecto de un misil…

Draco de inmediato invocó un hechizo escudo para protegerse, lo mismo, hicieron el resto de los magos y Bella que con su escudo personal cubría a los suyos, pero siempre hay una excepción, es que nadie se dio cuenta hasta que sucedió…

Ron Weasley había quedado a un costado de los chicos, y su falta de rapidez para encontrar su varita hizo que uno de los misiles le diera de lleno en la frente…

-¡Le di al larguirucho ese! –gritaba victorioso uno de los delincuentes juveniles.

Malfoy rodó los ojos al ver de quién se trataba y Harry fue en su ayuda, el pelirrojo estaba tendido en el suelo desmayado, así que el elegido, lo tuvo que levantar a pulso ya que su varita estaba ocupada formando el escudo protector, es que la lluvia de piedras no cesaba.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo! –Dijo Carlisle –el resto de la gente va a salir del cine y será nuestro fin.

Ginny y Pansy fueron a ayudar a Harry, entre las dos llevaron levitando a Ron a resguardo.

-¡Viste eso! –gritó un muchacho, todos se asustaron…

El grupo salió a la vereda…

-¡Ahora! –gritó Harry, Draco sacó su varita y junto con Ginny, Pansy y Hermione, desmemoriaron al grupo de jóvenes…

-Ante que sea tarde, desparalicen y quítenle la memoria a Mike y Sketeer. –gritó Carlisle.

Harry sin dejarse esperar así lo hizo y se cubrió con la capa, para que la periodista no lo viera.

-Vayámonos de acá, de una vez –dijo Jasper, que tomando a Alice del hombro empezó a irse, lo siguieron Rosalie y Emmet, este último cargaba a Ron, también fueron hacia los autos, Carlisle y Esme.

-Vamos a los autos, Harry –dijo Esme ni bien salieron del pueblo.

-No señora, nosotros nos vamos a Hogwarts –dijo el moreno.

-¡No! No puede ser ¿Ya se van? ¿Y si la periodista recuerda?

-Imposible, nuestros hechizos son infalibles –dijo Draco.

-No fanfarronees Malfoy –dijo Hermione.

El rubio la miró con odio -¿Por qué siempre te metes en mis conversaciones, Granger, será que no puedes vivir sin mí?

-¡Ya no peleen! –dijo Harry.

-Pero vengan a casa, así Carlisle puede revisar a Weasley. –insistía la vampiro.

-Ya Esme, deja tranquilo a Harry que se tienen que ir, Weasley despertará solo ya lo he revisado, solo tiene una contusión.

La mujer hizo puchero. –Entonces nos despedimos acá ¿No?

-Sí –dijeron todos.

-Prométannos, que nos volveremos a ver – dijo Carlisle.

-Por supuesto, los esperamos por Hogwarts –dijo Harry.

-¡Hogwarts!, ¡Hogwarts! –Saltaba Esme, -vez Carlisle nos están invitando, tendremos que ir.

El hombre rodó los ojos, y la empezó a alejar de los magos, todos se fueron separando de a poco saludándose con la mano…

Los magos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la cabaña, dónde prepararon todo para la vuelta…

-De nuevo a casa –dijo Pansy.

-Sí a casa –afirmó Harry.

-¿A dónde que? –dijo Ron reaccionando.

-¿Estás bien Ron? ¡Que volvemos a Hogwarts!

-Sí lo estoy que bueno que regresemos, Hermione.

Draco apartó a la castaña que había ido hasta dónde estaba el pelirrojo, y la puso a su lado para tomar el trasladador.

-¡Eh! Malfoy, deja a Hermione, ella tiene que ir conmigo, después de todo "ella es la futura madre de mis hijos".

-Parece que el imbécil recobró la memoria.

-A la cuenta de tres, todos tomamos el trasladador –dijo Harry.

-¡Esta bien! Pero que antes nos diga la sabelotodo la moraleja…

Hermione bufó y dijo: la moraleja es que, no importa cual de nosotros tiene más fans, lo que importa es que cada uno de nosotros somos importante para alguien, porque al final de cuentas todos somos "los héroes del Fandom"

1 (uno)

2 (dos)

3 (tres).

FIN


End file.
